hello,goodbye
by Taoniee
Summary: [Chap 4 UP!] kisah cinta antara zitao kris dan oh sehun. apakah tao akan mengingat sehun kembali ? ataukah tao akan melupakkan sehun dan bersama dengan kris selamanyaa ? (KRISTAO-TAORIS-HUNTAO).
1. Chapter 1

Hello,Goodbye.

Pair : kristao-taoris-huntao

Cast : wu yi fan

Huang zi tao

Oh sehun

And other cast

Rate : T

Summary : kris bisa begitu sangat lembut dan perhatian terhadap zitao,zitao sangat menyayangi kris dengan sepenuh hatinya. Namun sehun datang dikehidupan zitao,zitao sangat penasaran dengan sehun dan ia merasakkan sesuatu ketika melihat sehun,bayangan itu muncul kembali. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan zitao lagi,dan kris tidak akan memberikan zitao dengan mudahnya.

Iniii fanfict pertama aku,semoga suka yaa. Sorry kalo banyak typo.

Happy reading~

It's kristao

.

.

.

"gege,tao ingin boneka itu ge~" ucap tao sembari menunjuk-nunjuk boneka panda yang sedang memegang bamboo dan wajah bonek sangat amat lucu. Kris melihat wajah kekasihnya yang amat lucu itu tidak dapat menolak permintaan panda kecilnya yang amat manja ini.

"ayo,kita beli boneka itu" kris menarik tangan tao menuju toko boneka tempat dimana semua boneka berkumpul. Well,seharusnya ini tempat untuk anak perempuan atau gadis-gadis remaja. Namun entah mengapa malah tao dan kris yang notabene laki-laki berada didalam toko boneka,kris tak pernah malu menginjakkan kakinya kedalam rumah boneka,atau toko yang menjajakan berbagai barang atau pernak-pernik lucu dan imut. Asal tao-nya bahagia,kenapa tidak ?

Setelah membeli satu ah tidak ternyata tiga tas belanja,kris dan tao berjalan keluar dari toko boneka itu,tao membeli berbagai boneka panda dari yang kecil hingga yang besar. Tao sangat senang hari ini,terbukti diwajahnya senyuman manis tak pernah lepas. Kris pun ikut tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"gomawo gege,gege yang terbaik" ucap tao sembari memeluk kris dengan eratnya,kris pun membalas pelukkan tao dengan erat pula.

"kajja,kita pulang kerumah" ucap kris mereka berdua pun memasukki mobil dan pergi menuju mansion mewah milik kris.

"tao mau kau taruuh dimana lagi bonekannya? Kamar ini sudah penuh dengan boneka panda" ucap kris sembari memperhatikan kamar tao yang sudah sangat penuh dengan pernak-pernik panda. Ini seperti kandang panda,wallpaper kamar tao bergambar panda yang lucu-lucu,bahkan tao meminta kris membelikkan tv berbentuk panda. Kris hanya bisa cengo ketika kekasihnya meminta tv berbentuk panda,mana ada tv berbentuk seperti itu.

"gege lihatlah banyak sekali pandanya,huwaaa tao senang sekalii~" ucap tao sembari berlari-lari kesana kemari mengambil boneka pandanya. Kris tersenyum dan mulai merapihkan boneka panda yang baru saja dibeli mereka.

"ini sudah malam taozi,ayo tidur dikamar gege"

"anni,tao mau tidur disini apakah tidak boleh ge ?" tao bergelayut manja dilengan kris wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi memelas yang sering ia tampilkan jika ia menginginkan sesuatu,namun kris hanya diam saja melihatnya. Bukannya kris tidak tergoda dengan wajah tao yang imut,dengan mata panda,hidung mancung,dan jangan lupakan bibir kucing tao yang berwarna merah selalu mengundang kris untuk menciumnya,namun kali ini ia harus tegas dengan tao karena besok tao akan pergi sekolah untuk pertama kalinya. Semenjak kris menemukkan tao,yang dalam keadaan hilang ingatan serta tubuhnya lusuh dan terkapar dijalan.

_Flashback~_

_Kris memacu kecepatan mobilnya tinggi,jalanan cukup lengang dan sepi lagipula siapa yang ingin keluar dimalam musim dingin. Kris menyenandungkan lagu dengan khidmatnya,hingga ban mobilnya ia rem mendadak sehingga berdecit menimbulkan suara memekakkan telinga,ia menangkap sosok tergeletak dijalan dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan compang-camping. Kris langsung turun dari mobilnya dan melihat sosok yang berada dijalan. _

_Kris terpana untuk pertama kalinya,ia melihat sosok yang begitu cantik dan imut walaupun wajahnya kotor. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi,kris membawa sosok itu kedalam mobilnya ia pun melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit._

"_ia terkena amnesia yang cukup parah kris,ia seperti habis jatuh dari tempat yang cukup tinggi. Dan ia terlihat punya masalah yang cukup serius,sehingga ia bisa menjadi seperti ini" ucap suho_

"_oh begitu,dia bisa mengingat masa lalunya atau tidak ?"_

"_tergantung,dia mampu tidak menerima ingatan itu"_

"_aku akan menjaganya" _

"_aku tahu kau orang yang baik kris,jagalah dia dengan baik"ucap suho menepuk pundak kris dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan vvip itu._

_Kris menatap wajah dihadapannya dengan tenang,baru kali ini ia merasa sangat senang menolong sesorang. Kris biasanya akan bersikap acuh dan tidak perduli._

"_mulai hari ini,kau adalah milikku. Kau adalah wu zi tao,tunanganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku" kris mencium tangan tao._

_Kau akan selalu berada disisiku_

_Bersamaku selamanya_

"_kau siapa ?" ucap pria berkulit kuning langsat,berambut hitam pekat dan mempunyai mata seperti panda melihat pria dihadapannya dengan bingung. Kris yang sedangn membawa nampan berisikan bubur serta obat-obatan lainnya hanya tersenyum menyadari pria yang terkulai lemah dikasur sudah sadar dan mengeluarkan suara indahnya. _

"_aku adalah tunanganmu,dan namaku adalah wu yi fan kau sering memanggilku kris gege" kris tersenyum dan mengusap pelan surai hitam milik tao. Tao terlihat bingung,namun ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mentap mata kris yang berada di sampingnya membuatnya semakin bingung._

"_tunangan ? namaku siapa ? lalu kapan kita bertunangan ? mengapa aku tidak mengingat apapun ? arghh!" _

_Tao memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan keras,matanya mengeluarkan air mata dan kakinya ia tendangkan kesana-kemari. Kris yang melihat tao seperti itu berusaha menenangkannya dengan sekuat tenaga,memeluk tao erat dan tao pun mulai bisa percaya dengan kris._

_End flashback._

"gege,mengapa kau melamun eoh ?" tao melambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah kris,kris pun sadar akan lamunannya dan menarik tangan tao menuju kamar mereka berdua. Kamar kris dan tao berada di lantai dua,kamar minimalis dengan ranjang king size,dan beberapa boneka panda diatasnya. Tao tidak pernah bisa tidur jika tidak ada boneka disekitarnya,disamping ranjang terdapat nakas kecil tempat menyimpan kue-kue manis kesukaan tao.

"nah,sekarang tao pergi mencuci kaki dan sikat gigi ne ?"

"ay ay kapten" tao langsung melangkahkan kakinya riang ke kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan kamar kris. Kris menatap tao dengan tatapan senang,senang dan bahagia yang kris rasakan sekarang. Setelah tao keluar dari rumah sakit 1 tahun yang lalu. Kris sangat over protektif kepada tao,kris tidak ingin tao pergi dari sisinya.

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidur bergambar panda,dan membawa boneka tangan kesukaanya. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kasur tempat kris merebahkan tubuhnya. Kris menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya,dan ia memperhatikan tao dan memainkan surai hitam tao,namun tao tidak merasa risih dengan perlakuan kris ia malah memainkan boneka tangannya dengan khidmat.

"gege,apakah besok sekolah baru tao akan seru ge ? apakah mereka akan baik terhadap tao ?"

"tenang saja tao,kau pasti akan senang bersekolah di sekolah baru"

"apakah tao masih bisa sekolah ge ? kan tao sudah bertunangan dengan gege"

"hahaha tidak apa-apa tao,malah semua orang disekolahmu pasti akan senang mendengar tunangan kris gege bersekolah disitu. Nah sekarang waktunya tidur"

TBC~

Review ne^^


	2. Chapter 2 -- oh sehun ?

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

oh sehun

and other casts

genre : romance,angst

rate : T

haiii ini chapter 2 nyaaa

semoga kalian sukaaaa:*

it's kristaooo

.

.

.

.

"pagi gege!" teriak tao dengan semangat,pemuda panda itu berlari dengan cepat ketika mengetahui kris telah berada dimeja makan dengan Koran ditangannya.

Chu~

Mata kris melotot ketika mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari tao,biasanya kris yang akan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk tao dan diakhiri semburat merah dikedua pipi tunagannya itu. Namun,hari ini malah dirinya yang mendapatkan kecupan special dari tunagannya.

"gege,mengapa bengong seperti itu ?"

"anni,kau sudah mulai nakal panda kecil"

"tao tidak nakal gege,tao anak baik" ucap tao dengan semangat dan matanya melotot imut. Ahh,tao malah terlihat lucu jika seperti itu.

"haha,kau terlihat menggemaskan baby" kris mengacak-acak rambut tao,sedangkan tao hanya mengurucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka. Bagaimana tidak,rambutnya sudah ia rapihkan sejak pagi-pagi sekali hingga ia terlambat sampai dimeja makan. Sekarang rambutnya malah diacak-acak oleh tunangan tercintahnya.

"sudah lah,gege hanya bisa merusakkan rambut tao saja. Kajja,kita berangkat nanti tao akan telat"

"walaupun kau telat,kau tidak akan dihukum baby. Awas saja jika ada yang menghukummu akan gege cincang"

"benarkah itu ge ? kalau begitu,tao akan menonton kartun dulu ya ? baru kita berangkat" ucap tao dengan berbinar-binar. Dia pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika ia menonton kartun favoritnya kungfu panda setelah kartun itu habis ia berangkat sekolah dan tidak dimarahi.

'wahh ini kerenn'pikir tao dalam hati.

"bukan seperti itu baby,sudah kita berangkat saja sekarang"

"tapi gege,kartunnya ?"

"kau bisa menontonnya nanti"

"gege,please.."

"tidak boleh"

"gegeeee"

"tidak tidak tidak"

"gege pelit,orang pelit hidungnya akan mancung seperti pinokio. Blweeeee" tao berlari mendahului kris dan memberikan juluran lidah andalannya. Kris berlari menghampiri tao dan menggelitiki perut tao,sedangkan tao hanya tertawa riang dipelukkan kris.

At school.

Tao memandang murid-murid seoul international high school dari dalam mobil dengan pandangan takjub. Tao tidak pernah diperbolehkan pergi keluar jika tidak bersama kris,apalagi 1 minggu setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit kris tidak ingin meninggalkan tao seorang diri bahkan jika tao kekamar mandi untuk buang air pun akan kris temani,agak berlebihan. Namun tao tidak merasa risih sama sekali dengan semua perlakuan kris terhadapnya.

"kau kenapa baby?" Tanya kris yang melihat tao tengah memandang keluar jendela,tao hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaan kris.

"nah,kita sampai"

"apakah aku terlihat rapih ge ?" Tanya tao polos,matanya bergerak gelisah,bibirnya ia gigit. Kris tersenyum dan merangkul pundak tao,ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang

"kau terlihat sangat cantik baby" bisik kris

"gege,uhhh" tao memukul pelan bahu kris,kris terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan tao.

"gege pergi sekarang baby,kau jangan nakal ne ? kalau terjadi sesuatu tinggal menelepon gege. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu akan ada hyun jin. Gege tidak ingin meninggalkanmu" kris terlihat kacau,sedangkan tao dia hanya menatap kris yang memberikannya nasihat seperti orang tua dengan pandangan polos.

"ne gege tao mengerti" ucap tao,kris merunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tao yang tengah duduk. Tao memberikan senyuman hangat,senyuman paling disukainnya. Dan kris pun memeluk tao dengan erat.

"aku mengerti gege,tenang saja tao akan menjadi anak baik. Tao tidak akan nakal"

"benarkah ?"

"ne pinky promise ?" tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kris sembariu menjulurkan kelingking kanannya,sebenarnya ini merupakkan hal kekanakkan dan kris tidak akan melakukannya apalagi mereka berada di ruang guru,dan ditatap oleh seluruh guru. Sekolah ini memang punya wu group,dan dikuasai oleh kris sepenuhnya. Jadi siapa saja yang menyakiti tao,kris tidak segan-segan memberikkan hukuman yang setimpal.

"pinky promise" kris menutkan kelingking kanannya,memberikkan pelukan selamat tinggal dan pergi meninggalkan tao.

"gege fighting ne! tao ingin makan malam dengan pizza" teriak tao senang,kris memberikan balasan dengan tersenyum kepada tao. Guru-guru yang melihat tao merasa sangat iri,bagaimana tidak ia adalah tunangan wu yi fan chaebol dikorea no 1 dan perlakuan kris kepada tao sungguh amat sangat gentle dan romantic.

"jadi wu zi tao,akan kuantarkan kau kekelas" ucap seorang songsaenim berwajah tampan dan hampir sempurna. Tao berdiri diikuti dengan hyun jin bodyguard kris,sebenarnya tao tidak ingin ada acara bodyguard segala dia kan sudah besar apalagi ia sering melihat kungfu panda jadi tao sering mempraktikkan jurus po di film kungfu panda.

"gomawo zhoumi saem" tao membungkukkan badan dan langsung masuk kedalam kelas 3-A. kelas anak-anak no 1 di sekolah ini,mereka semua tidak hanya pintar namun mereka merupakan anak-anak konglomerat dikorea. Tao mengigit bibirnya gugup tangannya tidak bisa diam sedari tadi,dan pandangannya hanya menuju lantai saja. Hyun jin masih setia menemani kekasih tuannya,seluruh kelas menatap tao dengan pandangan kagum dan senang. Para seme sangat senang melihat ada uke baru dikelas mereka dan para perempuan hanya bisa mendesah lemah mengetahui murid baru yang merupakan pemuda cantik dan imut.

"kemari,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu tao" ucap dara saem merangkul pundak tao. Tao menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis sembari memperkenalkan

"annyeong haseyo,choneun wu zi tao imnida" tao membungkukkan badannya. Seluruh orang dikelas memandangnya bingung.

'wu zi tao ? apakah yifan mempunyai adik ?' pikir mereka semua

"wu zi tao ? kau adik dari wu yifan tao ?" Tanya dara saem

"anni,aku tunangan dari wu yi fan saem"'

"MWOO?!" teriak satu kelas berbarengan,tao hanya tersenyum kikuk dan hyun jin langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada dara saem jika tao tidak boleh ada yang menjahili tao dan berpesan harap menjaga tao dengan baik.

"oke baik,tao kau boleh duduk didekat oh sehun" dara saem menunjuk seorang pemuda berkullit pucat dengan pandangan dingin,tao pun langsung berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya.

"namaku wu zi tao,siapa namanu ?"'

"oh sehun"

"oh seh..un ?" tao terlihat berfikir keras ketika mendengar nama itu,nama itu seperti tidak asing lagi bagi tao.

"ne oh sehun,apakah ada yang salah ?" Tanya sehun

"anni,senang berkenalan denganmu sehunnie" ucap tao tersenyum manis

'mungkin ini takdir,aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi wu zi tao,aku yakin kau adalah Edison huang tunanganku. Ya bukan wu zi tao,tunangan wu yi fan' pikir sehun sambil menatap tao tajam

'sehunnie,mengapa menatapku terus yah. Apakah ada yang salah dirambutku ?' pikir tao polos

"tao kau ingin berteman denganku ?" tawar sehun. mereka sedang berdua didalam kelas,seluruh murid-murid telah keluar untuk istirahat. tao tidak ingin keluar,ia sudah membawa bekal jadi dia akan makan sembari ditemani dengan hyun jin didalam kelas. mata tao melotot mendengar tawaran sehun

"ne,aku mau"

"sekarang kau temanku tao" ucap sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut tao

"uhh kau sama saja seperti kris gege,selalu mengacak-acak rambutku" ucap tao sebal,sehun hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

'mengapa hanya yifan yang ada dikiranmu tao ? mengapa tidak ada aku ?' pikir sehun sedih

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

jann lupa review yaaaa~

papai~


	3. Chapter 3 : bingung

KRISTAO-TAORIS-HUNTAO

RATE : T

CASTS : WU YI FAN

HUANG ZI TAO

OH SEHUN

Genre : Romance,Angst

Desclaimer : OOC,boys love,EYD ancur,banyakkk typo berkeliaran

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

Langit berubah menjadi sangat pekat,hujan turun dengan derasnya. Orang-orang berlarian menuju tempat berteduh,anak-anak kecil malah asyik bermain dengan air meskipun dimarahi oleh ibu mereka. Zi tao kecil sangat menyukai air hujan,entah mengapa menurutnya hujan sangatlah berarti untuknya hujan membawa oh sehun kepadanya hujan pula yang menemani pertemuan pertama mereka.

Tao kedinginan menunggu gege-nya pulang ia sudah berjanji akan menunggu kris namun sudah 2 jam ia menunggu,kris tak kunjung pulang. Badan tao sudah menggigil kedinginan,para maid pun sudah berusaha dengan keras menyuruh tao masuk kedalam rumah namun pemuda itu tetap bergeming diluar rumah dengan origami kertas berbentuk burung itu hasil karyannya dengan sehun hari ini.

"gege mengapa belum pulang eoh ?" ucap tao sedih,badannya sudah pucat bibirnya bahkan sudah tidak menampilkan warna merah lagi. ia duduk sembari memeluk kakinya berharap dingin akan pergi. Dan hujan pun akan berhenti sekarang.

"tuan muda,anda harus masuk kerumah ini sudah malam dan anda sudah pucat"

"anni,aku tidak mau masuk aku mau menunggu kris gege disini!" teriak tao,kondisinya sudah mengenaskan sekarang. Bahkan origami kertas itu sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya seperti apa,tao tetap menunggu kris ia harus memberitahu gege-nya hasil karyanya hari ini. Ya,tao kembali semangat menunggu kris ia sudah membayangkan wajah kris yang akan tersenyum kepadanya saat ia memberikan origami kertas hasil dirinya sendiri dibantu sehun.

"aku mau chocolate pan.." belum selesai tao mengucapkan keinginanya,badan tao sudah ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya benar-benar dingin para maid langsung cepat membantu tao,mereka menggendong tao menaruhnya dikamar kris dan menelpon dokter pribadi tao.

sementara itu,kris memimpin rapat dengan konsentrasi yang buruk ia bahkan salah mengucapkan beberapa kata pikirannya sedang kalut sekarang. Ia hanya bisa memegang cincin tunangannya dengan tao,beberapa staff menatapnya dengan kasian. Oh man,kris benar-benar kacau sekarang.

KRIS POV

Oh tuhan,rapat ini sungguh membosankan aku ingin cepat menemui tao baby ku tercinta. Perasaanku sungguh tidak enak sedari tadi,aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada tao.

'Tenang kris kau hanya rindu dengannya,iya tenang kris sebentar lagi rapat selesai'

_Hyun jin calling_

'mengapa ia menelponku ? bukankah tao seharusnya sudah tidur sekarang'

"aku sedang rapat,ada apa ?"

"tuan muda,tuan tao pingsan karena menunggumu"

"mwo?! Tao pingsan ? kau ini bodoh atau apa hah ? mengapa membiarkan tao menungguku ditengah hujan?" tanpa menunggu balasan darinya,aku langsung pergi meninggalkan rapat. Sialan sekali rapat ini,membuat tao ku menunggu.

"tuan kris tapi rapatnya—"

"kau ini bodoh tunanganku sedang sakit dan kau masih menyuruhku memipin rapat?! Kau dipecat sekarang"

Aku ingin tao selamat ya tuhan,aku benar-benar takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

NORMAL POV

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh,yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana sampai dirumah dengan cepat. Sesampainya dirumah kris langsung memasukki rumah dengan berlari,ia bahkan belum melepaskan sepatunya terlebih dahulu tubuhnya lemas seketika ketika melihat keadaan tao yang tenagh berbaring diranjang dengan keadaan pucat.

"tao,baby.." lirih kris

"ia hanya kelelahan kris,dan ia pasti akan cepat membuka matanya" ucap suho tenang,kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Tao emngerejapkan matanya perlahan tangannya terasa sungguh berat,ia menolehkan kepala ke samping kanannya terlihat kris tengah tertidur kepalanya ia tumpukan pada tangan kanan tao. Tao tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan surai pirang itu,kepala kris bergerak sedikit dan matanya ia buka perlahan terlihat tao sedang tersenyum padanya.

"kau sudah bangun tao ?" ucap kris senang

"ne gege"

"apa ada yang sakit ? yang mana yang sakit ? tanganmu ? atau kepalamu ?"

"tidak ada yang sakit gege,gege berlebihan"

"lalu mengapa kau menunggu gege ? kau bisa sakit"

"tao ingin memberikkan burung kertas ini,tapi mengapa bentuknya hancur? Huweeee hiks hiks sud..ah ru..sak" tangis tao pecah ketika memberikkan burung kertas dan melihat burung kertasnya sudah hancur

"uljima baby" kris memeluk tao sedangkan tao masih menangsi sesenggukan

"ini bagus,gege senang mendapatkannya. Terima kasih baby"ucap kris. Mereka berdua pun tidur dengan lelap,ahh kris sungguh bahagia tao tidak kenapa-napa.

At school

Tao melihat sekitar kelasnya dengan senang,hyun jin tidak mengikutinya lagi kesekolah dan ia bisa berinteraksi dengan bebas. Tao menyapa semua orang dengan senyuman,dan ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang sedang berdiri disamping pilar.

"sehunniee~" teriak tao senang

"eoh ? mengapa kau senang sekali ada apa ?" tanya sehun

"kau tahu ? kris gege menyukai burung kertas yang dibuat kita kemarin" ucap tao semangat,ketika mendengar nama kris air muka sehun langsung berubah. Ia benci tao,menyebut-nyebut nama kris,ia hanya ingin tao menyebut namanya ya hanya namanya.

"oh begitu,mana hyun jin ?"

"dia tidak menemaniku lagi,dan aku membawa sarapan untuk kita. Ayo kita makan sehunnie" tao memamerkan bento yang dibawanya,ia langsung menarik tangan sehun menuju kelas dan memakan bento buatannya.

"apakah kau menyukai sushi dengan bentuk panda tao ?"

"eoh bentuk panda? Apakah ada sehunnie ?" tao terdiam sebentar kepalanya dilanda pusing sangat hebat. Sushi panda sushi itu sangat tidak asing ditelinga tao

"_aku membuat sushi panda untukmuu"_

"_kelihatannya enak"_

"_tentu saja enak"_

"_baby huang pembuat sushi nomor 1"_

_Baby huang _

_Baby huang _

_Siapa baby huang ?_

"tao ? tao ? kau tidak apa-apa ?" ucap sehun dengan keras,tao langsung sadar dari lamunanya dan tersenyum kepada sehun. "aku tidak apa-apa sehunnie"

"kau mau pulang bersamaku tao ?" ajak sehun,namun tao sangat sibuk dengan smartphone ditangannya lagi-lagi case berbentuk panda sehun sangat tau jika tao sangatt amat menyukai panda hewan gembul dari china.

"ne,aku akan pulang dengan sehun"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama,dan sehun sengaja berjalan kaki. Ia ingin menunjukkan tempat bersejarahnya dulu dengan tao sebelum tao hilang ingatan,sehun akan membawanya ke taman tempat dahulu iaa dan tao kencan.

Entah mengapa tao mempunyai perasaan tersendiri terhadap sehun,ia tidak tahu mengapa. Namun tao merasa nyaman dan tenang jika berada didekat sehun walaupun sehun masih terbilang baru menjadi temannya. Tao merasa jika sehun tidak asing lagi dalam hidupnya,nama sehun seperti terbayang-bayang dipikiran tao.

Sehun merasa senang menemukkan tao kembali,ia sudah cukup merasa sedih ketika mendapat kabar tunangannya kabur dan menghilang entah dimana setahun belakangan ia mencari-cari tao di seoul bahkan pulau terpencil namun hasilnya nihil,dan sekarang ia menemukkan tao tetapi tao tidak mengenal dirinya. Sehun tidak tahu ia harus merasa senang atau sedih

'aku pasti akan mendapatkan tao kembali'

"kita akan pergi kemana sehunnie?"

"kau akan tahu nanti tao,mengapa kau tidak sabaran eoh ?"

'kau akan tahu nanti baby huang,mengapa kau tidak sabaran eoh ?'

_Siapa baby huang ituu?!_

"kumohon hentikan,kumohon ini sungguh menyakitkann arghh" tao ambruk ketanah dengan tangan terus memukuli kepalanya. Sehun melihat tao yang ambruk dengan pandangan khawatir,ia langsung menenangkan dan memeluk tao namun tao tidak bisa diam,tangannya terus saja ia pukulkan ke kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga sehun berhasil menenangkan tao,air mata tao turun dengan derasnya dan sebuah pertanyaan dari tao membuat sehun diam.

"siapakah baby huang itu sehunnie ? aku tidak bisa mengingatnya" lirih tao

.

.

.

.

Yayayaaa gomawo udh mau baca ff jelek aku ini

Gomawo juga udah mau ngereview:D

Aku terima kritik dan saran tapi dalam bahasa yang halus yaaa:)

Salam ©Taoniee


	4. Chapter 4 : cemburu

casts : wu yi fan

huang zi tao

and other casts

rate : T

pair : TAORIS-KRISTAO

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading^^

awas typo berkeliaraann hohoho

taoris is mine,don't copy.

gomawo udah mau baca ff abal hiks

.

.

.

"sehunnie,mau masuk dulu kerumah ku ?"

"apakah boleh ? sepertinya maid mu tidak memperbolehkannya panda" tao menggeleng dengan cepat lalu menarik lengan sehun untuk keluar dari mobilnya,ia melotot lucu kepada semua maid yang berada diluar maupun didalam rumahnya. Sehun yang tangannya ditarik oleh tao,hanya dapat meberikan tampang dingin namun ia sungguh senang sudah 1 tahun lamanya ia tidak menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"nah,sekarang sehunnie sudah masuk kedalam rumahku"

"apakah kau tinggal bersama yifan ?" Tanya sehun,tao pergi menuju dapur untuk mencari cemilan tao tidak bisa sedikitpun tanpa ngemil.

"hm ? ohh aku tinggal bersama gege,diminum sehunnie" tawar tao sambil tersenyum ramah,sehun memperhatikkan gerak-gerik tao yang menurutnya indah sehun jadi ingat saat mereka masih berpacaran tao akan menonton kungfu panda dan tiduran dipahanya,mereka akan membicarakan tentang tingkah po yang sangat lucu. Sehun sangat merindukkan masa-masa itu.

"sehunnie,apakah kau menyukai kungfu panda ?"

"ah ? aku menyukainya dulu aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat mencintai po" ucap sehun,tao terlihat tertarik dengan cerita sehun.

"benarkah ? apakah kekasih sehunnie itu sangat menyukai po sepertiku ? ah sekarang kemana kekasih sehunnie tao ingin mengajaknya mengobrol tentang po" ucap tao semangat,sehun tersenyum sedih dan mulai menceritakan kekasihnya kepada tao,kekasih sehun itu tao kan.

"iya,setiap ada film kungfu panda ia akan berlari dengan cepat,ia akan membeli boneka panda,pernak-pernik panda,dan menghias kamarku dan kamarnya dengan hiasan panda. Namun aku tidak pernah bosan atau kesal karena kekasihku sungguh imut sepertimu panda" tutur sehun,tao terdiam mendengar cerita singkat sehun.

_Mengapa kekasih sehun mirip denganku ?_

Merasa sehun melihatnya tao langsung tersenyum "kamarku dan kris gege juga sudah mirip dengan penangkaran panda,hehe kris gege akan berceloteh dengan kesal jika aku membeli boneka panda lagi karna bonekaku sudah banyak katanya padahlakn tao ingin mengoleksi panda dari seluruh dunia"

"apakah kau sekamar dengan yifan ?"

"ne,tentu saja. gege akan marah jika aku tidak tidur dengannya"

"apakah kau bahagia panda?"

"ah ? kau bicara apa sehunnie ?"

"ah tidak,aku tadi ngelantur" sehun tersenyum kecil,tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sehun merasa kalah,ia sudah kalah telak dari yifan. Yifan mengambil tunangannya,mengklaim jika tao adalah tunangannya,satu rumah dengan tao,bahkan mereka satu ranjang entah apa yang mereka lakukan diranjang selama 1 tahun ini yang pasti sehun tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"baby.. gege pulang" tao mendengar suara kris langsung berlari memeluknya,seperti seorang anak kecil yang berlari jika akan diberi hadiah. Lagi-lagi sehun melihat hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya dengan tao,bukan tao dengan yifan tanpa sadar ia menatap kris dengan pandangan dingin tangannya menggenggam sebuah cincin emas putih didalam kantung celananya dengan kencang.

Tao mengajak kris menemui sehun,kris merasa tidak suka jika tao berteman dengan sehun. Lihatlah tampangnya yang dingin seperti tidak diajari sopan santun. Tao tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh keduanya,tao memeluk pinggang tao tiba-tiba muka tao berubah menjadi merah padam.

"gege ini sehun,sehunnie ini yifan gege"

"oh sehun"

"wu yi fan tunangan tao"

_Cih,sampai kapanpun zi tao milikku pirang_

"sudah malam panda,aku ingin pulang dulu" sehun mengacak-acak surai hitam tao dihadapan kris. Tao hanya tersenyum senang,sementara kris sudah dipastikan ia akan mencabik-cabik sehun saat ini juga.

"terima kasih sudah pulang dengan cepat"

"gege.. kau tidak boleh begitu,sehunnie sahabatku" tao memeluk sehun dihadapan kris,matanya menatap kris dengan galak. Sehun tersenyum sinis melihat kris,namun wajah kris memang tidak mempunyai ekspresi dari dulu ia tetap diam saja melihatnya.

_Mau bermain denganku ternyata_

"jika kau tahun jalan pulangnya silahkan pulang sendiri" sehun langsung melepaskan pelukan tao ia berpamitan kepada tao dan kris meski tidak akan direspon oleh kris. Sehun keluar tao ingin mengejarnya ditarik oleh kris,jika sudah seperti ini tao akan mengalah dan lebih membiarkan kris memeluknya manja.

"kau kenapa gege ? sehunnie takut denganmu" marah tao

"dia bukan orang baik baby" ucap kris sembari mengecup perpotongan leher tao,tao masih cemberut dibuatnya.

"sehunnie baik gege,kau yang tidak baik"

"dan jangan pernah memanggilnya sehunnie terdengar kekanakkan sekali"

"ahh~ gege mengapa seperti ini eoh ? tao kan baru saja mempunyai teman,gege ingin tao dimusuhi satu sekolah ? Kemarin saja satu kelas tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku,merka semua membicarakanku" ucap tao sedih,ia melepaskan pelukkan kris dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Kris mendesah pelan,ia sudah tao jadinya akan seperti ini jika tao bersekolah maka dari itu kris tidak ingin tao sekolah biasa,ia ingin tao homeschooling saja.

-lalala-

"hiks.. hiks.. gege jahat mengusir sehunnie" tao menangis sesenggukan,ditemani 5 boneka panda yang ditaruh didepannya. Ia tidak mau memasukki kamarnya dan kris dan tao sudah berencana akan mogok makan,tao ingin mogok makan jika kris menyuruhnya menjauhi sehun jika kris membolehkan ia bermain dengan sehun maka tao akan kembali makan dan keluar kamar.

"huuuhuuuu gege jahaattt,mengapa kalian diam sajaaa berbicaralaahh tao kan sedang sedihhh" marah tao kepada 5 bonekanya,boneka memang tidak bisa berbicara-_-

"tuan tao tidak ingin makan tuan kris" ucap seorang maid

"suruh dia makan"

"dia bilang dia akan mogok makan jika tuan kris tetap menyuruhnya menjauhi sehun. Begitu katanya" kris langsung pergi menuju kamar tao,terdengar dari luar jika tao sedang menangis dengan kencangnya.

"baby.. ini gege" teriak kris dari luar kamar tao. Tao mendengar suara kris langsung berlari menuju pintu,menuliskan sebuah note dan dilemparkannya menuju sela-sela bawah pintu.

_Ada apa ? –tulis tao_

_Kau harus makan baby –tulis kris_

_Anni,tao ingin mogok makan_

_Nanti kau sakit baby._

_Biarin,gege juga membiarkan tao tidak mempunyai teman. Tao tersenyum senang melihat kris yang khawatir didepan,tao cekikkan kecil ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya._

BRAK

Pintu didorong oleh ketiga maid dan terlihatlah muka kris yang begitu dingin dihadapan kris tao tengah menyantap sebuah cookies keju kesukaanya. Dengan wajah polos yang sedang memeluk panda besar,serta muka merah karena tengah ketahuan mengunyah sebuah cookies.

"tao mohon gege jangan memarahikuuu" tao menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka panda yang dipeluknya,kris tersenyum melihat tao ia lalu duduk disamping tao dengan tangan yang ia rangkulkan ke bahu tao.

"kau panda nakal harus dihukum"

"anni,tao mohon jangan hukum tao ne ? bukankah gege yang salah ?" ucap tao tidak mau kalah.

"kau harus dihukum,ayo kita tidur" tanpa persetujuan dari tao kris langsung menggendong tao dengan bride style.

"nah,gege akan menghukummu sekarang" kris menyeringai sennag,sementara tao terlihat was-was

"yaaa gege mesummm"

-lalala-

"ada apa denganmu panda ?" Tanya sehun ketika memasukki kelas,ia melihat tao tengah tiduran dimejanya.

"sehunnie,kau sudah datang ?"

"ne,mengapa kau memakai scarf eoh ? kau sakit ?" Tanya sehun khawatir

"anni,aku tidak sakit"

"ooh,aku membawakan bento kau mau makan ?"

"wahh,sehunnie membawa bento. Tentu saja mauu" ucap tao semangat,sehun langsung membuka bento miliknya tao makan dengan lahap membuat sehun tersenyum setidaknya ini sudah cukup melihat tao dihadapannya tanpa harus memikirkan bahwa tao adalah tunangan kris.

"sehunnie,apakah cincin itu milikmuu ?!" Tanya tao tiba-tiba,membuat sehun menatap bandul kalung yang ternyata cincin tunangannya dulu.

"ne,ini cincin ku"

"tao mau melihatnya"

"ada apa dengan cincinnya ?"

"wahh sama seperti milik tao,tao juga memiliki cincin yang sama seperti sehunnie. Dan tao juga menggunakannya sebagai bandul kalung seperti sehunnie" tao tersenyum senang ketika memperlihatkan kalung yang ia taruh didalam baju dan tentu saja tidak pernah kelihatan.

_Kau tidak membuangnya_

"ne cincin kita samaa" sehun tersenyum senang pula,ia mengacak-acak rambut tao.

"makanlah yang banyak" tao mengangguk senang lalu memkan bento sehun sampai habis.

Murid-murid masuk kelas dengan tergesa-gesa guru killer ternyata sudah memasukki ruang kelas.

"wu zi tao-ssi apakah anda sakit ? mengapa kau memakai scarf ?" merasa namanya disebut tao menatap hyorin saem didepannya dengan lugu.

"a..ku tidak sakit saem,akan kulepas" tao melepakan scarfnya dan hyorin pun langsung mengabsen nama-nama murid dikelas. Dibelakangnya sehun melihat dengan jelas apa yang dari tadi tao tutupi dengan scarf-nya,tao menutupi bekas merah yang dibuat kris. Kissmark yang dibuat kris,bukan dibuat sehun.

_Apakah semalam mereka bercinta ?_

BRAK

"ada apa oh sehun-ssi ?" Tanya hyorin,sehun hanya memandang hyorin dingin lalu meminta ijin.

"aku mau kekamar kecil" tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari hyorin,sehun pergi meninggalkan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan akibat tendangnya ke meja.

_Ada apa dengan sehunnie ?_

_-lalala-_

"mengaapa kau begitu jahat panda ? kaua membuangku,kau menarikku kembali lalu menghempaskanku. Aku menyesal telah mengkhianatimu dahulu panda,namun bukan seperti ini balasannya" sehun menatap pantulan bayangannya dicermin dengan pandangan datar,ia terlalu kacau sekarang. Mengetahui kris dan tao bertunangan,tinggal satun rumah bahkan tidur satu kamar,entah sudah berapa kali kris melakukan hal itu kepada tao selama ini. Sehun menertawakan kebodohannya telah memilih orang lain yang tidak begitu mencintainya dahulu,sementara tao ia timggalkan begitu saja.

"ARGHHHH"

PRANG

"aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali pandaku sayang" sehun tersenyum melihat tangan kanannya berluruman darah,tanpa rasa sakit ia membasuh tangan kanan di wastafel. Cairan merah itu berangsur menghilang,sakit dditangannya tidak dapat mengalahi sakit dihatinya.

.

.

.

HALOOOO! Sorry kemarin akuu gadapet inspirasii:(

Entahh kayanya part ini acak-acakkan dehhh:(

Jan lupa RnR yaaa^^ makasihhhh banyak yang udh mau baca ff akuuuu.


End file.
